


Dude Looks Like A Lady

by meiloslyther



Series: NaNoRyRo 2010 [5]
Category: Bandom, Phantom Planet, The Young Veins
Genre: Crossdressing, D/s, M/M, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-05
Updated: 2010-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is a pretty woman; well, as long as he follows Jon and Ryan's rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude Looks Like A Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [](http://aerogroupie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://aerogroupie.livejournal.com/)**aerogroupie** 's old, old prompt from last year about these three and that one picture of Alex in a red dress. Anyone remember that? Yeah. And I'm sorry this isn't longer, I ran out of day. :D I promise a sequel to this one, I do!

"You cut your hair," was the first thing Ryan could even say when he saw Alex's head. "Fuck you, Greenwald."

"Nice to see you again, too, Ryan," Alex replied sarcastically, pushing past Ryan into the house.

"No, really, what the fuck?" Ryan continued, shutting the door and turning on Alex. "Just wait until Jon sees this."

Alex scoffed, heading for the kitchen. "Jon's not going to care."

Suddenly, Jon was behind Alex, twisting his arms behind his back and pinning him to the wall, grabbing a handful of what was left of his hair and wrenching his head back. "It seems Alex has forgotten our rules, Ryan," Jon muttered into Alex's exposed neck darkly, and Alex shuddered visibly.

"I don't even feel sorry saying I told you so," Ryan put in, earning a brief glare from Jon that meant business.

"Our rules," Jon reiterated, tugging on Alex's hair a little more and earning a small whimper. "Our rules are not to be taken lightly, Alex."

"Yes, sir."

"Why don’t you remind Alex what our rules are, Ryan?" Jon continued lightly. "Since he's clearly forgotten."

Ryan grinned wickedly, moving to stand right next to Alex. "Rule one; no backtalk until we're done."

"The penalty for violation of rule one is twenty with the belt," Jon growled, pressing his hips against Alex's, his cock hard against the back of Alex's thigh.

"Rule two; don't underestimate us."

"Five more with the belt."

"And rule three," Ryan added, threading his own fingers through Alex's hair. "Don't cut your hair. You're such a pretty woman, Alex. Why did you do that?"

"Because that's another thirty with the belt. You know better, Alex," Jon reprimanded, setting his teeth into the side of Alex's neck.

Alex was breathing shakily, trying to keep his body completely still. "Y-yes sir."

Jon stepped backwards, taking Alex with him, before pushing Alex down the hallway and letting go. Alex stumbled, catching himself on the wall. "Get in the room and get dressed," Jon called after him, watching him retreat down the hall. "Ryan will come to check on you in five minutes if you aren't out by then."

Ryan turned to Jon when the bedroom door closed behind Alex. "You think we were too hard on him?"

Jon grinned, pulling Ryan close by his belt loops. "Careful, or I'll be hard on you too."

"Don't be a cheeseball," Ryan joked, leaning in to kiss Jon. "I mean, it has been a while."

"You know he loves being treated like our little bitch," Jon whispered. His lips curled up suddenly, thinking of something. "You know, I bet he wanted us to punish him _because_ it's been so long."

Ryan's eyes lit up, smiling as well. "Can we give him fifty-five each then?"

"Oh you're evil," Jon muttered, kissing Ryan again as Alex emerged from the bedroom in a red prom dress. It was sleeveless with a modest neckline, the bodice fitted to Alex's chest and torso before fanning out at the hips, falling to his ankles in soft, billowing ruffles. Alex was hanging his head guiltily, and whether it was because he knew he did something wrong or because there was a bulge in the front of the dress, Ryan and Jon weren't sure.

"Such a good girl," Ryan cooed, stepping up to Alex and tipping his chin up. "Jon and I agreed that we'd give you fifty-five each, alright?"

Alex nodded timidly. Ryan kissed him on the cheek and Alex let a small grin break through.

Jon motioned behind him into the living room with a devious smirk. "Bend over the back of the couch."  



End file.
